Natural Ites
The Natural Ites were a British reggae band formed in Nottingham, England, in 1982. They consisted of the vocal trio Ossie Samms (also known as Ossie Gad), Percy Dread McLeod and Neil Foster, they were backed by a changing line-up known as the Realistics. Their debut single Picture On The Wall was released in 1983. The single was to become a roots classic and also the title of their debut album released on CSA in 1985. The album was produced by Johnny White and backed by the Realistics. By 1987 when their second album, Marvellous, was to be released the vocal trio had decreased into a vocal duo consisting of only Ossie Gad and Percy Dread McLeod. Also the line-up to the realistics had changed. In 1989 the third, and last, album, In Ites, was released. The next year (1990) the group split up. Both artists pursued solo careers. In 2001 Ossie Gad and Percy Dread decided they wanted to reform the Natural Ites. Links To Peel The Natural Ites first break came with their featuring on Mikey Dreads ground breaking Rocker’s Roadshow (can you imagine something like that appearing on channel 4 now!) a series of ten episodes in which Mikey Dread toured the country showcasing the enormous talent within the UK reggae scene, generally excluded from mainstream air time. Peel got hold of a Natural Ites Covercopy of the original 12” 'Picture On The Wall' single and began to give it steady airplay on his show eventually leading to a Peel session with the group, even placing the song at number ten in the 1983 Festive Fifty by listeners of his show. The song was often played by Peel through out the years as his classic reggae track, whereas other Natural Ites songs rarely got played many years after their release. Festive Fifty Entries * 1983 Festive Fifty: Picture On The Wall #10 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1983-06-04. Broadcast: 13 June 1983 * Jah Love This / Jah Holy Hills / I Want Your Love / Suffer 2. Recorded: 1985-05-21. Broadcast: 11 June 1985 / Karl's Tape June 1985: * Pull Together / Rastafari / Your Love / Guide Me With The Tide Other Shows Played ;1983 * 05 May 1983 / Karl's Tape 17 - April May 1983: Picture On The Wall (7") CSA * 17 May 1983: Picture On The Wall (7") CSA * 22 May 1983 (BFBS): Picture On The Wall (12") * 30 May 1983: Picture On The Wall (7") CSA * 01 June 1983 (BFBS): Picture On The Wall (12") * 21 June 1983: Picture On My Wall (12") Realistics RR 02 * 26 June 1983 (BFBS): Picture On The Wall (12") * 29 June 1983: Picture On The Wall (12") Realistics * 24 August 1983: Picture On My Wall * 29 December 1983: 'Picture On The Wall (12 inch)' (Realistic) FF #10 ;1984 * 02 June 1984 (BFBS): Black Roses (12" ) Realistics * Karl's Tape August 1984: Black Roses (12" ) Realistics ;1985 * 22 April 1985: Lion Inna Jungle (album - Picture On The Wall) CSA * 28 April 1985 (BFBS): Lion Inna Jungle (12") CSA * 01 May 1985: Lion Inna Jungle (12") CSA * 12 May 1985 (BFBS): Lion Inna Jungle (12") CSA * 15 May 1985: Lion Inna Jungle (12") CSA * 22 May 1985: 'Gwan Go Do It (LP-Picture On the Wall)' (CSA) ;1986 * 01 September 1986: Picture On The Wall * Caribbean Celebration: Picture On The Wall (12") CSA ;1987 *24 February 1987: Lately (7") Realistics ;1988 * 26 April 1988: Picture On The Wall (v/a 2xLP - Rub-A-Dubble Reggae Vol. 1 (Original Twelve Inch Disco Mixes)) CSA * 16 August 1988: Picture On The Wall (7") CSA ;1992 * 11 July 1992: ''(JP: ‘These are the Natural Ites. One of the great records of all time to end tonight’s programme.’) ''Picture On The Wall (12 inch) CSA Records ;1997 * 13 January 1997: Jah Holy Hills (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) * 25 March 1997: Picture On The Wall (12") CSA ;1999 * 02 November 1999: 'Picture On The Wall (12")' (Realistics) * 11 November 1999 (Radio Eins): Picture On The Wall ;2004 * 28 October 2004: 'Picture On The Wall (12")' Realistics See Also *Record Collection: N *1983 Top Five Singles External Links *Reggaepedia *Discogs *Andy Brouwer Category:Artists